The Girl with Hollowfication
It was a bleak autumn day in the Human World. The sky covered with darkish clouds, and a rainbow of leaves falling form each tree. The sun rays broke through the cracks of the cloud in Shizukana Town. The residents of the town were all inside as a young girl walked down the street with several bags in her hand walking down a familiar road during a ordinary day of her life yet something was amiss today as she felt a presence of a stong warrior appraoching. As the girl walked her way home she realized that the streets were void of people, not a car or person in sight at least for miles just the a figure shown himself behind the girl casting a shadow over her. "What do you want" she said turning around. She then quickly fell to her knees her head bowed dropping all of her bags in desperation. "What....the...hell" she said trying to catch her breath as she was now choking on the floor unable to breath or even move. After several minutes she finally muscled enough strength to stand only to see a large grey haired man standing above her, small in comparison and very lean but something was different about him, his very soul was dark. "Who....(gasp)....are you" Lisa said as she stood up leaving her bags on the ground and standing tall next to the man. "Lisa Yadomaru, a vizard former lieutanent of the eight division, my name is Kami Kemuri." Kami said as he walked passed the girl once again slowing her breath and crushing her lungs, dramtically slowing her breathing. "How do you know me" Lisa said tilting her head to see the man walking past her. Yet all she could feel once again was a overpowering darkness from within the man. "I know of you yet you know of me" Kami said as he continued walking. "Follow" Kami said urging her to move with him with his index finger. Lisa was once again hesistant and a little afraid of the man as his power was to overbearing for her to take. Kami then realized her desperation, her heavy breathing and her clother tearing just from his presence."Sorry" Kami said without a hint of remorse or sincerity in his voice. He then continued waling away. Lisa breathing finally became normal as the man walked away, he had lowered his spiritual pressure for the girl. "Why" Lisa then began to catch her breath she then stood pround and did something she hadn't done in years. She grabbede out of her bag her Zanpaktou and quickly unsheathed it holding the sheath in one hand and her sword in the other. "Why are you here" "You challenge me..yet moments ago you alomst choked to death" Kami said as he turned around glaring devishly at the girl. "I know you're not stupid....Lisa" Kami then turned around and continued to walk away. Lisa quickly followed activating her shikai, "Smash". She then swung her Zanpaktou toward Kami. Kami then stopped it with his hand as he stared into her eyes past her glasses and stared directly into her very soul altering her from within. Kami then threw her away and continued to walk away. Lisa then hit a building, the building quickly came crashing down into a pile of rubble. Lisa quickly jumper upward emergying from the rubble with a hollow mask upon her face. "hmm" Kami said as he turned his head slightly looking out the corner of his eye to a vizard. Lisa then charged at him once again. Kami then stuck his hand up and outward. "Stop and follow" Kami said quietly as his palm collided with Lisa Zanpaktou creating a outward expulsion of green reiatsu. Just then Lisa's Zanpaktou gave in and broke in half. "No" Lisa murmered under her breath as she fell to her knees her hollow mask shattered. "Your mask broke" Kami said as he offered his hand to pick her up. Lisa then accepted as he once again summoned her hollow mask to her face. "That won't work" Kami said as he tapped her hollow mask's forhead shattering her mask again before her eyes. ".....H...How" Lisa said slowly. Kami then caught her in one if his arms. "Calm down and...follow me" Kami said lifting Lisa to her feet and walking away. "Wait... how do you know me" Lisa said as she ran toward the boy. He then pointed with his finger at her broken Zanpaktou. "Pick it up" Kami said as he glanced at her. Lisa then looked at her Zanpaktou, picked it up via shunpo and came back in front of the boy. "How do you know me" Lisa repeated. "Follow me and you'll understand..we don't have to be friends..just follow" Kami said once again. Lisa then without a moments hesistation followed began to walk alongside him. "Don't try nothin" Lisa said loudly as he looked forward. Kami then chuckled under his breath quictly as he continued to walk alongside Lisa. Kami then placed his hand in front of Lisa's chest. "Stop" he said as he walked several feet in front of her. "Fire a cero at me now..show me what a hollow mask can do" Kami said motionlessly as his hands were at his side and his expression the same, fearless. Lisa then placed her mask on her face. She then shot a cero at him with tremendous speed at Kami. A wide light blue cero then fired from Lisa palm directly hitting Kami, creating a large explosion and shortly after a dust cloud. "....hey" Kami said as the dust faded showing him standing in the same spot as before completely unmoved by the cero attack. Lisa then leaned in astonished that a direct cero had absolutely no affect on him. "Come with me..and you'll be stronger than before, stonger than you have ever been Yadomaru" Kami said as he walked past Lisa once agani this time flying into the sky and beginning to leave Shizukana Town. Lisa without hesistation followed the man curious yet suspicoius of this man. They then went there way out of Shizukana Town past the shadowy clouds and into the sky into a new world together.